State Of Clothing
by IceCreamXD
Summary: It was then I realized why Dalton had uniforms: their students had such a horrible sense of fashion it was not even funny. Good thing I have enough fashion sense for all of us. Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: BlainexKurt (Klaine)**

**Warning: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

**It's also my first glee story :]**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"Kurt?" I turned on my heels, a tight smile on my face, ready to greet (yell) whoever it was that cut me off my mental rant on being the new kid. "You okay? You look a little lost."

My smile melted into a grin at the sight of Blaine. "Perfectly fine, it's just a little nerve-wracking. It is my first day after all." Not to mention frightening. "Is there anything I need to watch out for? Like Wolves hiding in sheep skins?"

It comforted me to see him shake his head in exasperation. "No, at least, none that I'm aware of," he shrugged then suddenly burst out laughing. He must have seen my horrified expression. "I'm just kidding, Kurt, you need to relax. No one's out to get you, especially not here at Dalton."

I frowned. Is that supposed to be reassuring because if it is I am definitely feeling safe. Yeah, hear the sarcasm?

"Come on let me help you bring your things to your room." I pursed my lips together and reluctantly handed over my bags.

"You better be careful with those. They're very fragile."

"What's in it? Clothes?" Blaine said in a humorous tone, closely eyeing the bags.

"Exactly. They are my –very- personal collection and I would prefer it if not a single scratch were to befall upon them."

"Interesting…"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry. I don't expect simpletons like you to understand the remarkableness that is Marc Jacobs."

He quirked his eyebrow but said nothing, instead smiled and led me up the long staircase. I even made sure to gasp and make awed faces at the right times and places as he gave me a tour.

"And this, new kid, is your room from now on." He bowed deeply before me and I chuckled, waving him away and opened the door.

"It's very unique," I said dryly, glancing around the cluttered room. Clothes were strewn everywhere. On the desk, across the floor and on both beds; it definitely wasn't what I expected.

"What?" Blaine poked his head inside and immediately scowled. "David!" He cursed, and then looked at me with what seemed to be a mix between an apologetic look and a kicked puppy. "I swear, he told me he would have had the room cleaned by the time you arrived."

I smirked, using the head of my shoe to push aside a pair of SpongeBob boxers. "Well, it is clean, sort of." I gently placed my bags down on the bed, and nonchalantly shoved the rest of the clothes –none of which that was mine, off the bed. "There. Clean." I whirled around and gave him a bright smile. "Now put the bags down and step back. I wouldn't want you damaging my clothes any longer with your presence."

Blaine gasped, dramatically holding his hand to his heart. "How could you be so cruel? I helped you carry your bags!"

"And you should feel honoured I even let you touch it, let alone carry it. Now begone, I have clothes to put away and messes," I put the room in scrutiny, "to clean. You may come back in an hour."

"Yes Ma'am." He raised a hand and mock-saluted me, then left. I glanced around, all humour gone. This is going to be killer. It's not just the mess either; just look at the brand names of those things! Chanel, I don't mind, but Puma? That is so crossing the borderline it's not even funny, girl. And look at the state of those things. Is that, oh Gaga, is that coffee stain on it? This is a fashion statement, and it's screaming "Burn me since there ain't no way I am ever meeting Madonna". This roommate of mine had better be glad he landed me as his roomie because I am about to save him from his mid-fashion crisis.

By the time I was done ironing his clothes, cleaning the stains on his clothes, putting his clothes away, dusting his mess and was just about to get started on my pile, l heard loud knocks on the door. I groaned. Maybe I should have told him to come back in two hours instead of one.

"Woah! What happened here!" I sighed to myself. Nope, not Blaine, but he was kind of recognizable. Then, it was like a bulb went off in my head. I whipped out my hand.

"You're the David I met that other time!" I exclaimed, a big smile on my face.

"And you're that endearing spy over who Blaine wouldn't stop playing that song over and over again," the last part was said with irritation, but then he beamed at me. "Thankfully, I'm not his roommate."

I brushed my front bangs to the side. Well, that's news to me. "What song?"

He smiled even wider, if that was possible. "It's-"

"Nothing." Blaine interrupted with rather nice smile on his face although it looked a little strain. "David's such a kidder," he jokingly elbowed his friend who yelped. "Aren't you," he turned to glance at David, and while I couldn't see his expression, David did and he jerkily nodded, his mouth in a wide grin.

"Yup, that's me, the joker." I raised my eyebrow at him. Am I missing something here? "Wow, you cleaned my clothes, and it seems as though I do have a floor!" he laughed loudly, looking around.

"Yeah well, it's a onetime occasion. So, we still on for dinner?" Blaine nodded back at me, holding a small smile.

"Dinner? I'm not invited?" I guess the look of annoyance didn't work with him as he dropped it after a couple of seconds and grinned widely again. "Oh shucks, I guess I'd be a third-wheel anyway."

I felt my cheeks burn and ducked my head. "Let's go," I grabbed Blaine's arm and tugged it toward the door, trying to ignore David's knowing glances. Before I stepped out the door, I cried out to David, "By the way, you have a fashion statement and it screams 'Burn me'. So do us all a favour and get some real clothes. Not those scraps of poorly sewn together brands but a real one. I'd lend you my clothes, but it'd be an insult to them. I'll see you later." I turned on my heel and left, feeling great satisfaction and pulling along a laughing Blaine. He must have seen David's expression of pure shock that I missed on my rush to get out.

"Rachel would have been proud by my explosive exit."

"What?"

I smiled at his look of pure confusion and gave him a wink. "It's a Rachel thing."

* * *

**And that is the end of the first chapter. Tell me if I spelt something wrong, so that I could fix it, otherwise review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters**

**Pairings: Klaine**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, and minor trauma for the glee characters :D OH and spoilers~**

**And yes, I do have an idea where I am going with this. :] i have it all planned out, in here -points to brain- Just kick back and relax.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"So, aren't you going to change?" I questioned Blaine. "Because no offence, but you are not going out there like that."

Blaine blinked then looked himself over. "What's wrong with my uniform?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What's not wrong with it? It's a uniform, Blaine, made for school and unless we're eating indoors, then you better go back to your room and come back out in proper clothing."

"Well, what if I say we have dinner in the cafeteria?"

"Then you stay here while _I_ go out. For such an expensive school, the food sure isn't worth much," I turned on my heel, about to start marching down the large reeling staircase towards the two front large doors when I was grabbed by my forearm. I scowled and pulled my arm back, straightening the sleeves. "Yes, Blaine?" Yes, I am being a little conniving, but if it'll get me what I want then I'm all for it.

He sighed, although the look of amusement never left his eyes. "Just give me a couple of minutes."

I shrugged. "Take your time. I think you'll need half an hour at the very least." I smirked haughtily at him. "Don't worry. With my help, it'll hardly be ten minutes before we're out the door."

At least, that's what I was hoping before I saw his closet. Dear Gaga, and I thought David was bad.

"Hey Kurt, it's been ten minutes already." I sent a glare his way as he gave me an innocent smile. You are so lucky I love you more than I should. It was then I realized why Dalton had uniforms: their students had no sense of fashion. Thankfully I have enough for all of us.

"That's because I thought you'd have some decent clothes, which you don't have apparently." I shuffled through his closet, tossing things right and left over my shoulder. "How did you even pay for this school?"

I didn't need to look to know he shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say, I like practicality?"

I made a face, then pulled up another fabric and my face went pale. "I-is that…I cannot believe you have this." I felt him place his hand on my shoulder and my heart skipped a beat. I scowled and pushed it down. Now was not the time to be feeling butterflies. Bigger issues were at hand.

"I know. it's great isn't it?"

"Great? Blaine, this is just absolutely horrible! It's supposed to be Chanel, but all I see is Ghanel! It is obviously a fake. I can't believe you!" I gave the shirt a horrified look, torn between ripping it to shreds and making him eat it. "Where do you see a C symbol anywhere? All I see are G's!"

"Well, it's just a shirt-"

"Just a shirt? It is not 'just a shirt', it's a disgrace to all that is fashionable." I tossed the shirt into his hands. "Burn it, and keep you weekend schedule free."

He blinked, looking back down at the cloth in his hands and then right back at me. "Isn't that a little cruel? And why? I thought you wanted to visit your parents."

I shook my head and sighed loudly. "One, it is not too cruel, especially for something of that status. Two, I am taking you shopping. My family can wait, your clothes cannot."

"Really, it's alright. It's not as though I go out all that often anyways, especially now that you're here."

I pushed down the urge to throw my arms around his neck and blush like crazy. Instead, I flicked his forehead. "Then you should at least be fashionable for the times we do go out together." This time, however, I couldn't stop my ears from heating up. I did not just say that. I really do need to think before I talk. I felt better after seeing his smile.

"So we'll be going out often then?"

I gave him an arrogant smirk. "Fashion doesn't just come all at once. It comes in small bits."

I watched as his tongue darted out and coated his lower lip then his upper lip, then forced my gaze to meet his eyes. They were practically twinkling like stars.

"Should I be scared?"

I nodded at him and beamed. "Yes you should, actually, because you're about to meet the wonderful world of Prada and all that is great." I smiled at him, slamming his closet shut. "I'll allow you to wear your uniform _just this once_ so be happy I'm forgiving. Next time I'll force you into my clothes. We're just about the same height."

"Are you calling me short, oh-great-one?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not calling you short, you _are_ short. Now let's go, I can feel my stomach eating itself. And while I am not one for cannibalism, I will eat you if you don't get moving." I made a gesture at his arm and grinned with my teeth showing. "Now go, the world awaits for me."

He smiled good-naturedly. "What about me? I'll be there with you."

I shooed him, forcing him to pick up his pace. "You can be one of those minor actors who get noticed but aren't worth as much. I am the grand finale, you know."

* * *

**No persons was hurt in the making of this fiction, except for some hurt feelings, probably. O.o Man, I made Kurtie boy mean :]**

**Coming up next: Kurt's first day of classes and his first warbler meeting (and how he tells them off later after the meeting because they hurt his feelings: by talking about their clothes :])**


End file.
